


Satisfaction

by unmeiboy



Category: Do S Deka, Japanese Drama, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy





	Satisfaction

Kuroi Maya swings the bullwhip above her head, lets it crack in the air before she brings it down on Daikanyama's naked back once more. He is bent over his own desk, hands on the cool surface of it, his suit jacket and shirt neatly hung on the chair next to him; even though he's facing downwards she see clearly on his posture that his eyelids are closed and eyebrows furrowed. A sound comes from him when the whip hits, loud in the empty, dark office, and she pauses.  
“Had enough, Daikansama?”  
His breathing is ragged and voice unsteady. “More.”


End file.
